Chika's Great Pokemon Journey
by MangaGirl1114
Summary: Tomboy from birth with no hope of being a girl, what will happen as Chika will join Ash on his Pokemon journey? Facing danger and uncertainty at every corner, with love in the air, and sorrow in hearts, how will everything sort out for Chika's life? OCxGL
1. Profile 1

This here is a profile chapter letting you know of almost future events; like her cloths for the regions, pokemon she'll catch, and so on. So if you only want to read a small bion just read the above the line or where the 3 is.

Name: Chika

Hair color: Dark blue

Eye color: Crystal Blue

Skin color: Same color as Dawn's skin

Hometown: Veilstone City

Region: Sinnoh

Relatives: Rengie (older brother)

Paul (older twin brother)

Brandon (father)

Hina (mother)

Trainer Class:

Trainer

Coordinator

History:

Twin sister of Paul, younger sister to Reggie, and daughter to Brandon and Hina, starts her journey at the age of 8 1/2, due to a project and her fathers persistent begging to let her go, with her partner Takashi a Shinx.

Character:

Chika is the fraternal twin of Paul. Altho they are twins they are complete polar opposites. While Paul is only concerned about his Pokemon's strength in battle, Chika is more well rounded at caring for the whole being of her Pokemon while still being aware of their strengths, powers, weaknesses, hope, dreams, and emotions. As for her personality she is generally a kind person who tries to help others when she can, despite that her display on the outside is of a emotionless person who keeps a neutral face on or frowns rarely will she smile, even more so with laughing; but if she know that she'll be with them for a while (Ash and the crew) then she'll be like herself (a cocky almost needed annoying girl). As for training and taking care of she'll, just like her brother Paul, will drop off her Pokemon to Reggie, their older brother, to temporary train and take care of, leaving certain instruction for him to follow. Also unlike her twin, Paul, she agrees or understands as to why their older brother, Reggie, gave up on being a Pokemon Trainer after failing to get the Brave Symbol; she also loves her Pokemon and will openly show that she cares if they are hurt or in some kind of emotional pain. As for competitions she'll analyze or looking into each new attack of her Pokemon coming up with certain ideas or drawings she'd show to her Pokemon to see if they could achieve that goal or idea. Altho she is a Coordinator her abilities at cooking and sewing (hard or medium designs) are horrible, almost unappealing to all, even so she does know how to draw, play the Cello, Guitar, and Piano, sing (in tune), and to dance.

Items:

Poke' balls, Ultra Ball, Net Ball, Friend Ball, Dive Ball, Luxury Ball, Heal Ball, Dusk Ball

National Poke'dex, Coin Case, Ticket(s), Trainer Card, Badge case, Frontier Pass, Commemorative Prints, Running Shoes, Super Rod, Sinnoh Bike (Mach/Acro gears)

Max Repel, Yellow Flute

Full Restore, Lava Cookies, Max Revive, HP Up, Protein, Iron, Calcium, Zinc, Carbon, PP Up, PP Max, Rare Candy, Moomoo Milk

Cheri Berry, Chesto Berry, Peacha Berry, Rawst Derry, Aspear Berry, Leppa Berry, Oran Berry, Stirus Berry, Lum Berry, Berry Pot, Watering Can

Light Blue Digital Camera, Sketch Pad, Graphite Pencils (4H - 8B), Water color Pencils (38), Little sewing kit (mini scissors, 3 needles, 8 different colored threads, 2 small safety pins), Little first aid kit (different sized clear adhesive bandages, 5 non-adherent pads, 10 alcohol pads, tweezers, 3 pairs of disposable gloves, dressings, cotton swab, and thermometer), Sleeping bag, Flashlight, Hairbrush and Comb, Waterproof Eyeliner and Mascara, Eyeshadow, Thin Towel 2x, Feminine Items (a lot just incase), Shampoo/Conditioner , Tooth Care, Body Wash, iPod touch 4th (64 GB), Water bottle, Mini Radio, Binoculars and Goggles, Nail polish (5 differ colors)

*Note: The watch she wears throughout her journey is the C-Gear watch from Unova region since that was the last region she went though since she meet Ash.

*Note: if you don't know for what the watch

Can do here a website that you can use

(DOT)net/wiki/C-Gear

Outfits:

Kanto:  
>Main outfit:<br>The outfit is a black and white hoodie(long sleeved but rolled up ) with light blue trim worn around the pocket area, sleeves, and outer edges of the garment. Underneath that she has on a baggy gray tee with random different color designs around a word in the middle of the tee. While beneath that her chest has been wrapped up. As for pants she has beige colored baggy yet waist hugging cargos that has pockets around it. For her shoes she has on a pair of black and blue shoes that have a white trim. As for her hair, she keeps it up in a tight bun and hides it beneath a black and blue baseball hat. For accessories she has on blue sport wrist bands around her wrists, a necklace with a tear drop crystal blue pendant (which she has underneath all of her cloths) and a black watch with blue and silver tim inside.

Bag:  
>The bag that she carries is a beige messenger-bag that she swings over her left shoulder only. On the outside of the bag you can see a few random pins, buttons, and iron-ons, on it.<p>

Winter:  
>The same appearance of her mail outfit the only difference is that she now had boots instead of normal shoes and she has a black tight fitting black shirt underneath her gray tee.<p>

Swimming:  
>Does not swim, if they go to the beach she wears a pair of beige shorts instead and rolls up her hoodie's sleeves.<p>

Pajamas:  
>Long sleeved baggy black shirt and blue flannel bottoms with a plaid pattern of different shades of blue.<br>3

* * *

><p>Johto:<p>

Main outfit:  
>The outfit is a black and white hoodie(short sleeved) with neon green trim worn around the pocket area, sleeves, and outer edges of the garment, while in the middle of the front theres the symbol for the poke'ball in almost neon green. Underneath that she has on a tight fitting black shirt, that would show off her girl aceps if she takes her hoodie off, with a neon green patterns of random designs. While beneath the tee shirt her chest has been wrapped up. As for pants she has beige colored baggy yet waist hugging cargos that has pockets around it but it cuts off below her knees. For her shoes she has on a pair of black and neon green shoes that have a white trim. As for her hair, she keeps it up in a tight bun and hides it beneath a black and neon green baseball hat. For accessories she has on dark green sport wrist bands around her wrists, a necklace with a tear drop crystal blue pendant (which she has underneath all of her cloths) and a black watch with blue and silver tim inside.<p>

Bag:  
>Same bag as before<p>

Winter:  
>Same concept minus instead of the blue colors around the areas theres neon green and she switches out for a long sleeved hoodie.<p>

Swimming:  
>She wears a black swimming trunks with neon green strips running down the sides with a small symbol (the same one on her hoodie) at the bottom left corner<p>

Pajamas:  
>Neon green flannel bottoms with a tight fitting black short sleeve shirt.<p>

Hoenn:

Main outfit:  
>The outfit is a white close fitting midd-drift tee with light blue sleeves. Underneath that shirt she has a white tee thats been cut so it would not show that it is underneath her other shirt, also beneath that she has wrapped her chest yet again but not as tight and compressed as before. For her bottoms she sports a pair of dark navy sport shorts with light, almost neon, green strips running up the sides and a white border around the cuffs of the pant and around the outer edge of the lightneon green strips. While for shoes she has on a pair of running shoes that are white with light blue designs around them. Her hair is pulled up into a high pony-tail with a light blue scrunchy. For accessories she has on a big white wrist watch that has a blue design inside, the necklace she worn during the Kanto region, and a white belt that has a light blue poke' ball symbol for the belt buckle.

Bag:  
>For her bag she has a light blue messenger bag that has white borders around it and the poke'ball symbol in dark blue near the bottom right corner, covering almost 35 of the bag.

Winter:  
>She wears a long sleeved version of her tee shirt, the midd-drift area still showing, and a long dark navy coat that buttons up with 4 buttons in the front. For her bottoms she wears the same thing yet a dark navy skirt, that matches the coat, over it. Foot wear she has on a pair of steel toed boots that comes up below her knees, that are dark navy as while, with white knee high socks pocking out. For accessories she has on a white scarf that has a blue poke' ball symbol on the bottom with a little heart and a white beanie with a light blue poke' ball symbol on it, as for her hair, it is left down with only a small part from the sides and back pulled back to the back of her head, the rest is left down<p>

Swimming:  
>A light green and white striped bikini top with matching white surfing shorts that has the poke' ball symbol on the bottom left of the shorts.<p>

Pajamas:  
>A tight long sleeved white tee with dark navy blue shorts.<p>

Sinnoh:

Main outfit:  
>The outfit consist of a purple mini dress that has a deep v-shaped neck, showing a laced white undershirt, and a pair of short beige cargo shorts with side pockets. For her shoes she has on a pair of bellow the knee black boots that shows a pair of almost knee-high lace white socks. For accessories she has on a purple and white watch, the blue necklace she worn during Kanto region, and a purple bow in the back that holds her hair up like it did during the winter of Hoenn region.<p>

Bag:  
>Black messenger bag that has a purple poke' ball symbol on it.<p>

Winter:  
>Short black coat that buttons up with 4 buttons in the front. For her shoes she has the exact same thing on. The only difference is that the has a purple scarf around her neck and the blue necklace can not be seen.<p>

Swimming:  
>Purple and Black striped bikini<p>

Pajamas:  
>Long sleeved purple shirt and short black shorts.<p>

Unova:

Main outfit:  
>The outfit consists of a light purple dress with no sleeves that has a darker purple thick trim, collar (that resembles a chinese collar), and the bottom border. Within each dark region of the dress there are silver elegant designs around it (the dress comes a little above her fingure tips). For her bottoms she has a pari of black short-shorts underneath that has a similar silver design around the right pants leg. For her shoes she has on a pair of black boots that comes up to the bottom half of her lower caef leg. For accessories she has on a pair of silver butterfly clips that holds her hair up in high piggy-tails, the same necklace from when she traveled in the Kanto region, black fingernail polish, and a pair of black and neon purple head phones around her neck.<p>

Bag:  
>A black messenger bag that has purple designs all over it.<p>

Winter:  
>A tight fitting long sleeved red dress that cuts of 2 inches above her knees. For her shoes, she has on a pair of white skii-like boots that has a red shoe lace through them. For her accessories she has on a red and white headband that keeps some of her hair out of her way and a white choker that has a red jewel in the center of it. She also has a black 4 button up coat as well.<p>

Swimming:  
>A white bikini top with a multi colors peace sign and a pair of white bottoms that has a matching rainbow pattern on the strings that ties them together on the sides.<p>

Pajamas:  
>A white spaghetti top with a pair of navy short-shorts.<p>

* Theses are the ribbons/badges she has won when she met Ash. (let me know if the Unvona region has contests) The rest she'll earn as she journeys with Ash and the gang.

*Ribbons:

Floaroma Town Ribbon

Jubilife City Ribbon

Alamos Town Ribbon

Solaceon Town Ribbon

Sage Town Ribbon

Hearthome City Ribbon

Celestic Town Ribbon

Majolica Town Ribbon

Gerbera Town Ribbon

Beach Rose Town Ribbon

Chocovine Town Ribbon

Sandalstraw Town Ribbon

Lilypad Town Ribbon

Brussel Town Ribbon

Daybreak Town Ribbon

Neighborly Town Ribbon

Arrowroot Town Ribbon

Sinnoh Ribbon Cup

*Badges:

Coal Badge

Forest Badge

Cobble Badge

Fen Badge

Relic Badge

Mine Badge

Icicle Badge

Beacon Badge

Trio Badge

Basic Badge

Insect Badge

Bolt Badge

Quake Badge

Jet Badge

Freeze Badge

Legend Badge

A list of pokemon that she'll have/has/or will catch later on.

The **bold** is **shiny pokemon**, which will most likely be given to her or caught by herself, the unbold one's means that it is a normal non-shiny pokemon.

Also keep in mind I've listed in order the type of pokemon/evelution cycle by which she caught or was given, gender, nickname, what ball the pokemon was caught in, it's holding item (note: not all will have an item), and it's attacks (based sort of off the games also these are the last attacks that the pokemon will learn or shall be able to learn; they can use the older attacks if needed like the anime).

Also the * beside there name means that they are a contest pokemon , the can/will still be used for battle if needed.

I can add more detail list of things like this later, or sooner, depending if the reader (you) truly wants to know more or if I get bored .

Key to use for pokemon:  
>Already have (as of chapter 1 where the * is) - <span>underlined<span>  
>Will catch later - <em>italicized<em>  
>Gift from a person (starter pokemon as well) - <em><span>underlined<span>__ and __italicized_  
>Won as a prize - nothing has been changed to them (same goes for the bolded ones as well)<p>

* Note: if the region's name is colored or symbolized by what I've put up that applies to all pokemon within that region).

Kanto

Charmander/Charmeleooon/Charizard - Male - Haruto - Poke' Ball - None - Inferno, Flare Blitz, Heat Wave, Overheat

Squirtle/Wartortle/Blastoise - Male - ? - ? - None - Hydro Cannon, Aqua Tail, Hydro Pump, Skull Bash

Pikachu - Male - Ryota - Poke' Ball - Light Ball - Volt Tackle, Thunder Punch, Thunder, Thunderbolt

Vulpix/Ninetales - Female - Hikari - Poke' Ball - Charcoal - Inferno, Fire Blast, Flame Burst, Energy Ball

Meowth/Persain - Male - Kichiro - Great Ball - Silk Scarf - Pay Day, Iron Tail, Slash, Fake Out

Growlithe/Arcanine - Male - Hiroaki - Great Ball - ? - Extreme Speed, Heat Wave, Flamethrower, Crunch

Ponyta - Female - Aoi - Ultra Ball - Black Sludge - Stomp, Bounce, Flare Blitz, Fire Blast

Lapras - Female - Nanami - Great Ball - Mystic Water - Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Psychic

Eevee - Female - Sayuri - Poke' Ball - Eviolite - Shadow Ball, Wish, Dig, , Last Resort

*Vaporeon - Female - Mizuki - Great Ball - Mystic Water - Hydro Pump, Muddy Water, Wish, Aurora Beam

Flareon - Female - Natsumi - Great Ball - Charcoal - Lava Plume, Fire Blast, Overheat, Wish

*Jolteon - Female - Kiyomi - Great Ball - Magnet - Thunder, Discharge, Wild Charge, Wish

Dratini/Dragonair/Dragonite - Male - Taiki - Ultra Ball - Rocky Helmet - Hurricane, Outrage, Dragon Pulse, Fire Punch

Johto

*Chikorita/Bayleef/Meganium - Male - Haruo - Great Ball - Miracle Seed - Frenzy Plant, Leaf Storm, Grass Pledge, Earthquake

*Quilava/Typhlosion - Male - Katashi - Ultra Ball - ? - Lava Plume, Flamethrower, Eruption, Flare Blitz

Lanturn - Female - Yuzuki - Great Ball - Air Balloon - Scald, Wild Charge, Water Pulse, Take Down

Larvitar/Pupitar/Tyranitar - Male - Yuuto - Ultra Ball - - Earthquake, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, Iron Tail

Miltank - Female - Michi - Heavy Ball - ? - Stomp, Milk Drink, Zen Headbutt, Rollout

Phanpy - Male - Isamu - Level Ball - ? - Rollout, Double-Edge, Earthquake, Bulldoze

Teddiursa - Male - Shinji - Poke' Ball - ? - Thrash, Slash, Chip Away, Double-Edge

Houndour/Houndoom - Male - Jun - Fast Ball - ? - Beat Up, Foul Play, Crunch, Flamethrower

*Umbreon - Female - Miyako - Moon Ball - Silk Scarf - Moonlight, Wish, Yawn, Payback

Girafarig - Female - Megumi - Friend Ball - Twisted Spoon - Stomp, Psybeam, Zen Headbutt, Psychic

*Espeon - Female - Kumiko - Love Ball - Choice Scarf - Wish, Psybeam, Psychihc, Morning Sun

Mareep/FaaffyAmpharos - Female - ? - Friend Ball - Yellow Scarf - Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Wild Charge, Discharge

*Togepi/Togetic - Female - ? - ? - ? - Wish, Metronome, Yawn, Facade

Hoenn

Beldum/Metang/Metagross - Male - Hajime - Ultra Ball - Shuca Berry - Meteor Mash, Zen Headbutt, Hammer Arm, Hyper Beam

Absol - Male - ? - ? - ?- Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Pursuit, Bite

*Torchi/Combusken/Blaziken - Male - ? - Poke' Ball - ? - Hi Jump Kick, Fire Punch, Blaze Kick, Flare Blitz

Poochyena/Mightyena - Female - Poke' Ball - ? - Bite, Take Down, Sucker Punch, Ice Fang

Ralts/Kirila/Gardevoir - Female - Poke' Ball - ? - Disable, Healing Wish, Dream Eater, Hypnosis

Shroomish/Breloom - Male - Poke' Ball - Big Root - Drain Punch, Seed Bomb, Sky Uppercut, Headbutt

Mawile - Female - ? - ? - Shadow Rush, Sucker Punch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang

Sinnoh

*Shinx/Luxio/Luxray - Male - Takashi - Poke' Ball - Amulet Coin - Thunder Fang, Discharge, Charge Beam, Thunderbolt

*Froslass - Female - Yuki - Ultra Ball - Red Scarf - Blizzard, Ominous Wind, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball

*Piplup/Prinplup/Empoleon - Male - Yuudai - Poke' Ball - Splash Plate - Hydro Pump, Bubble Beam, Scald, Flash Cannon

Starly/Staravia/Staraptor - Male - Sora - Great Ball - Shuca Berry - Aerial Ace, Close Combat, Brave Bird, Fly

*Glaceon - Female - Tsukiko - Moon Ball - Custap Berry - Ice Beam, Blizzard, Ice Fang, Ice Shard

Lucario - Male - Mitsuo - Friend Ball - Black Belt - Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Cross Chop, Hi Jump Kick

Unova

*Snivy/Servine/Serperior - Male - Ryuu- Poke' Ball - Focus Sash - Leaf Storm, Leaf Blade, Leaf Tornado, Gia Drain

Blitzle/Zebstrika - Male - Satoshi - Heal Ball - Lucky Egg - Flame Charge, Wild Charge, Charge Beam, Stomp

*Petilil/Lilligant - Female - Satomi - Love Ball - Shell Bell - Grass Knot, Petal Dance, Hyper Beam, Protect

*Munna - Female - ? - ? - ? - Dream Eater, Swift, Psychic, Psybeam, Moonlight

Minccino/Cinccion - Female - Emi - Premier Ball - Metronome - Hyper Beam, Aqua Tail, Iron Tail, Hyper Voice

Cubchoo - Female - Asami - Duck Ball - Zoom Lens - Icy Wind, Sheer Cold, Frost Breath, Ice Punch

Sawsbuck - Male - Kenshin - Luxury Ball - Eject Button - Jump Kick, Aromatherapy, Double-Edge, Wild Charge

Deerling - Female - Atsuko - Heal Ball - Pink Scarf - Jump Kick, Synthesis, Solar Beam, Faint Attack

Mienfoo/Mienchao - Female - Tomoko - Quick Ball - Fist Plate - Hi Jump Kick, Aura Sphere, Focus Blast, Rain Dance

*Deino/Zweilous/Hydreigon - Male - Taichi - Poke' Ball - Chople Berry - Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Dragon Rush, Dragon Pulse

Legendary

Latios - Male - Kaito - Fast Ball - Soul Dew- Zen Headbutt, Psychic, Dragon Pulse, Luster Purge

Zorua - Male - Kazuki - Dream Ball - Black Glasses - Foul Play, Night Daze, Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch

Darkrai - Male - Mamoru - Dusk Ball - Red Scarf - Dark Pulse, Spacial Rend, Roar of Time, Dark Void, Faint Attack

Lugia - Genderless - ? - ? - ? - Aeroblast, Sky Attack, Shadow Blast, Psycho Boost

Cobalion - Genderless - ? - Master ball - ? - Close Combat, Sacred Sword, Volt Switch, Iron Head

The pokemon with the ? mark for it's name you, the reader can name, just try to make a sensible name for the Pokemon nothing mean, please; also try not to use the names I have listed and give me the meaning as well too =) Please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 1 The Start of Something New

_Recap: Profile with all info is the first chapter_

* * *

><p><em>On with the story...<em>

"Chika, you need to wake up dad wants to talk to you." Paul uttered under his breath, while poking a breathing form underneath a hep of blankets.

The breathing form tossed and turned as Paul continued to poke it.

"Come on Chika, you should be happy that Professor Juniper choose you for the special project; Come on Chika you've got to wake!" Paul said, while looking for another way to wake her up.

Before finding anything to wake it up, the breathing form finally sat up and started at the startled Paul.

Looking at the form now, anyone could tell it was a girl, Paul could her normal crystal blue colored eyes were red, and her normal dark blue hair was out of its short style, lied in a long wave of tangles.

"I know but I don't want to go now, I want to start off with you Big Brother." Whined Yuuki as more tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Come on its not that bad, I'll come and find you and battle you, so you better be ready, Ok?" Paul said if a rare smile on his face.

"Fine, but you better write ,keep in contact with me while am gone or else I'll shoot you down with my punch." Chika said determinably to the boy, while pretending to punch him in the air.

Paul flinched at the idea of his younger twin punching him with her infamous punches.

"I will don't worry." Paul said rubbing his arm in the place she last hit him.

"Okays, well I better get ready. So get out of my room now, please." Chika said while pretending to be offended by the presents of her twin older brother.

As Paul waked out laughing at his sisters antics, Chika got out of her warm bed and looked in the mirror.

From what Chika could see her hair was now down to her waist. 'Great it'll take longer to put it up.'

Once Chika had her hair up into a short bob like style; she ran around her room throwing the things that she would need into her shoulder-bag.

'Ok I think I've got everything that I will need; cloths, map, money, potions, poke'balls.'

"Well I think am ready to go down stairs." Chika stated to herself.

"Come on Takashi!" Yelled Chika, to a blue, yellow, and black cat which is known as a Shinx.

Running down the stairs with excitement and un-surety rushing though her veins Chika ran into the kitchen where everyone normally is in the morning. Upon entering in there she saw her older brother sitting at the table.

"You ready Chika?" Her older brother, Reggie, asked her as she grabbed some red apples and Takashi's scarf.

"Yup, well bye!" Chika yelled while running to the door, with her Shinx at her feet.

"Noooooooooo!" Brandon yelled running down the stairs.

Chika stopped midway out the door. She turned around only to see her father staring down at her with his arms cross.

"But dad, I need to go NOW!" Chika begged to her father with her big eyes.

"Not until you eat a real breakfast and I check everything in your bag." Brandon announced, grabbing her bag and the collar of her shirt.

As Brandon dragged his daughter to a seat at the table, a women with short light blue hair with light purple highlights and dark purple eyes walked out in.

Brandon stared at the woman and said in a tender voice, "Darling, what are you doing up so early? You should be resting, sweetie."

The woman only smiled in her response and walked up to Chika and Brandon.

"Please be careful and call us everyday or every other day if needed. Don't forget to take your medicine, eat well balanced meals, and to make lots of friends." The women whispered to Chika as she hugged her with all the strength she could.

Chika blinked the tears away that held to her eyes and replied in a soft voice "I'll be fine Mom, don't worry. I should be the one worrying instead of you, who's gonna take care of all of you and do my job while I'm gone?"

Brandon, feeling awkward cleared his voice and spoke, "Hina she'll be fine."

"I know, I just had to see my little girl off and to get her father." Hina spoke in a quiet yet forceful face.

Paul and Renggie, who were just watching the whole scene in front of them, started to laugh.

After what left like forever Chika and Takashi waved goodbye to there family.

"Well Takashi you ready for the adventure that's about to happen?" Chika asked her little friend beside her.

Takashi roared in response and nuzzled his head to his owners arm. Bending down to his level, Chika pulled the scarf from earlier and tied it around his neck in a cow-boyish style. Smiling, both she and Takashi walked on, leaving the place she'd called home.

***1 year in a half after leaving home she is now in the Kanto region. (refer back to the profile page about the *)**

A girl with dark blue shoulder length hair laid sleeping on the couch with a strange blue, black, and yellow cat slept next to her.

"Gramps! Why is there a girl sleeping on MY couch!" hollered a boy with brown spiky hair.

A man with gray brown hair peeked out from a wall and barked at the young brown hair boy, "Gary do not yell in the lab, and that is a guest and you do not yell at guests."

Gary grumbled under this breath and walked up closer to this girl. While walking closer towards the girl the yellow, blue, and black cat jumped up and started to growl at Gary.

'What the heck' Gary thought to himself as he watch the big cat lay back down only to stare at him more.

"Takashi, what's wrong?" The girl whom was once asleep asked the big cat, known as Takashi.

Takashi in response growls at the new comer.

"Who the heck are you?" The girl rudely asked of Gary, while rubbing her right eye with her fist.

"I am Gary, who are you?" Gary asked of the rude little girl.

The girl looked at him up and down, trying to see what type of person he maybe.

After what felt like forever the girl spoke to him, "I am Chika"

Chika then got up off the couch and walked right pass Gary.

"Come on, Takashi lets phone Big brother before he goes off!" Chika yelled at Takashi who was still glaring at Gary as he got off the couch and proceeded to walk his master.

As Chika and Takashi talked to her Big brother, Gary pulled out his new Poke' dex and looked up Takashi.

_Luxio, the Spark Pokemon, found within Sinnoh region, had the ability of Rivalry. By touching friends with its front paws, Luxio is able to commentate thought the sparks is emits. Also since Luxio has a strong electricity coursing though the tips of its sharp claws' a light scratch might causes the fainting in foes._

"Well bye Big Brother have fun!" Gary heard the girl named Chika replied to the screen.

"I have the starter pokemon ready for you, Chika." The man with gray brown hair yelled.

Smiling Chika walked over to the professor and took out 1 Pokemon from her belt, "Come on out Ryuu, Let's meet our new member!"

Gary watched in amazement as yellow petals and green leaves came out with the poke' ball.

A green and yellow snake like pokemon came out, wondering what this one was Gary pulled out his Poke' Dex out immediately:

_Serperior, the Regal Pokemon, found within Unova region, had the ability of Overgrow. It can stop its opponents' movements with just a glare. It takes in solar energy and boosts it internally. It is the final evolution of Sinvy, one of the starter pokemon in the Unova region._

Chika, paying no attention to Gary, turned to the man with a smile on her face and replied, "We're ready, Professor Oak!"

"We here have the three starter pokemon. Charmander the fire type pokemon, Squirtel the water based pokemon. And Bulbasar the grass pokemon. Choose carefully these pokemon will become one of your best friends, so take care of them." Professor Oak explained to Chika.

"Well since I have mostly grass and electric types I would have to say, I'll go with Charmander. Is that ok with you little guy?" Chika asked of the little Charmander, who looked like he could give less of a care about her decision.

Charmander, having the attitude of a royal butt, decided to test the almost trainer of his by biting the young girl on the hand.

Flinching at the pain, Chika knew that she should not fuse or cry out in pain. Instead she just said, "See nothing to fear, I won't hurt you," while looking towards the little Charmander biting her.

Staring in amazement at the trainer before him Charmander let'd go of his vise grip on her hand and started to lick it, in an apologetic way.

"Like I said Professor Oak I would like to take Charmander as my new friend." Chika said with a smile on her face even after Charmander bite into her hand.

"Well it's settled then, you may now travel around the Kanto region." The Professor announced.

He then said in a much more quieter voice towards her, "But before you go I would like to ask one favor. Could you please accompany a beginner trainer for me. You see I worry about him and his self being."

Chika loving the idea of having someone to travel with, think that is would be fun; yet she couldn't help but to think that she desperately needed to get to the next gym quickly.

After a minute or two of thinking to herself, she replied in a clam voice, "Sure thing professor, but I need to go to the next gym, could I meet him there?"

Professor Oak thought for a minute and then in a happy tone "Sure thing Chika, I'll say you'll be waiting for him at the pokemon center."

"Thanks Professor Oak!" Chika hollered as she and her pokemon walked out of the lab together.

"Hey Gramps, how old was that chick?" Gary asked of his grandfather after he could not longer see Chika or that cat of hers.

Looking towards his grandfather for the answer, all Gary saw at him shacking his head; leaving Gary as confused as a monkey that got a plastic banana for Christmas instead of a real one.


	3. Chapter 2 An Ash Flower

_Recap:_

_Chika loving the idea of having someone to travel with, think that is would be fun, couldn't help but to think that she desperately needed to get to the next gym quickly._

_After a minute or two of thinking to herself, she replied in a clam voice, "Sure thing professor, but I need to go to the next gym, could I meet him there?"_

_Professor Oak thought for a minute and then in a happy tone "Sure thing Chika, I'll say you'll be waiting for him at the pokemon center."_

"_Thanks Professor Oak!" Chika hollered as she and her pokemon walked out of the lab together._

"_Hey Gramps, how old was that chick?" Gary asked of his father after he could not longer see Chika or that cat of hers._

_Looking towards his grandfather all he saw as, Professor Oak shaking his head and Gary quite confused._

_On with the story..._

_2 Days after meeting with Professor Oak_

Looking to her right then left, a look of relief appeared on the dark blue haired girl's face. Seeing the four Pokemon beside her made her heart flutter; because for a second she thought she had lost them all forever, scaring the girl more then death itself.

Finding a rock to sit on, the girl then took off her bag and grabbed out a towel. Motioning to one of the Pokemon to come over there, she then proceeded to dry them off by hand, humming an elegant yet sad tune.

Smiling to herself at her work of art, drying her pokemon off, she then grabbed her bag with the towel back in and proceeded to keep on walking through the forest.

Hearing thunder in the distance, the dark blue haired girl grabbed each of the Pokemon's balls and returned them inside whether they liked it or not.

After that was done she took off like there was no time to rush. Jumping over limbs of trees and bushes and ducking under the low hanging branches leaves and small but sturdy branches whipped at her legs and arms and blew into her face. Getting leaves and small twigs to get stuck in her hair and attach to her cloths.

Upon looking up through the rain she saw the familiar colors of the Pokemon center, red and white. Just thinking of the warm air inside made her feet run even faster if possible.

Bursting though the doors she noticed that a boy around her age was inside as well making a call.

Fishing in her pocket, she pulled out a drawing of a boy who looked exactly like the boy making the call.

Smiling slightly she walked over there, surprising the boy by pushing him out of the way and waving into the screen.

"Sorry about that but you wouldn't happen to be the mother of, um, Bash, no wait Rash, Thrash? Or Ash. Well anyway Im the person that Oak informed that he'll be traveling with, so there's no need to worry. By the way the name is Chika but you can call me whatever you'd like to. What's your name Miss?" Chika explained to caller.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you. Professor Oak told me much about you, Im so happy that someone can look after my little boy. Oopse, sorry about that, my name is Delia Ketchum, Im Ash's mother. It's very nice to meet you." Delia replied with happiness in her voice.

"It's very nice to meet ya Delia, anyway here's your son." Chika then pulled Ash up from the floor and handed the phone to him, while patting his shoulder.

"Ok, well, um ya, so Im going to call Professor Oak mom. Bye." Ash told him mother. After seeing him hang up, Chika watched him punch in the number for Professor Oak, upon seeing him appear, Chika scooted Ash to one side of the screen while she had the other half and then grabbed the phone that Ash was holding and held it in between the two.

"My my Ash I didn't think you'd get to Viridian City by now. I see you've meet your fellow traveler. So how's things going?" The Professor asked of Ash.

Chika glanced over at Ash but only to see he looked crestfallen. After a moment or two of silence Ash replied to the Professor. Upon hearing what had happen to him and his new Pokemon Chika felt a pull at her heart for both the Pokemon and Ash. But hearing the next part is what surprised her the most.

"...Professor do you know of any gold colored flying bird Pokemon I saw one while I was walking with Pikachu."

Tuning out to what the Professor was saying Chika thought about the book she'd found at a garage sell. On one of the pages she remembered a gold like bird Pokemon flying over they skies and a tune that she heard at the time that she saw the picture.

Blinking herself out of her trance like mind, Chika turning around to face Ash once the talk with Professor Oak's was done.

"Sorry about the push and all. My name is Chika but you can call me whatever you like. And I shall be your, um, well lets just say traveling buddy for now. Anyway, don't worry about Pikachu, Im sure his fine. My journey sorta started out like yours, but instead it of being attacked by Pokemon my partner and I were attacked by a big scary dog pokemon that tried to eat us, that is until we fell." Chika talked to Ash who looked a little better.

"Ah, well it's nice to meet you as well. So what Pokemon do you have with you since your a trainer and all?" Ash questioned with curiosity laced in his voice.

A smug smile appeared on Chika's face after hearing that. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out 4 different poke' balls and proceeding to throw them so that the Pokemon could be released.

Upon throwing them Ash saw that each Pokemon was different looking.

A normal color poke' ball with red words engraved on top released a red pokemon, known as Charmander.

The next ball was of a crystal blue color all around, when opened a pokemon that was black, blue, and yellow cat like Pokemon was released which was surround by big black hearts, small yellow stars, and yellow lightning bolts flying from the top and bottom.

Next was a normal color poke'ball only with green worlds en-scripted on top releasing a yellow, green, and white Pokemon that was surround by small pink petals, green confetti, and white smoke below the Pokemon.

Last but not least was a normal poke'ball that released a yellow pokemon, known as a Pikachu.

Feeling a small tug of a smirk at the corner of her mouth, Chika watched as Ash quickle pulled out his Poke' dex, which looked up the 3 Pokemon:

_Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon, found within the Kanto region, has the ability of Blaze. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions, if it were to go out then it's life would end. The flame wavers when the Charmander is happy and blazes when it it enraged. _

_Serperior, the Regal Pokemon, found within Unova region, has the ability of Overgrow. It can stop its opponents' movements with just a glare. It takes in solar energy and boosts it internally. It is the final evolution of Sinvy, one of the starter pokemon in the Unova region._

_Luxio, the Spark Pokemon, found within Sinnoh region, has the ability of Rivalry. By touching friends with its front paws, Luxio is able to commentate thought the sparks is emits. Also since Luxio has a strong electricity coursing though the tips of its sharp claws' a light scratch might causes the fainting in foes._

_Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon, found within the Kanto region, has the ability of Static. The evolution form of Pichu. Storing electricity in its cheeks, having acute senses of hearing, and being able to understand and interpret human speech, this Pokemon is highly loved. Able to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weak state; tends to jold electricity into new things, if pulled by the tail the Pokemon will bite or shock you._

"So what do ya think of them?" Chika questioned Ash who looked stunned.

"There amazing! So do you nickname them or something?" Chika heard Ash yell/ask as he looked over each and every one of her Pokemon.

"They sure do, The Pikachu's name is Ryota, Charmanders's name is Haruto, Luxio's name is Takashi, and Serperior's name is Ryuu." Chika replied with happiness in her voice.

After her reply Chika watched as Ash looked and observed each of her Pokemon.

"YOU THERE! YOU BURNED MY BIKE! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!" A girl with short orange hair yelled at Ash as he played with, more like look at, Ryuu.

Chika watched as the seen before her unraveled. Ash was being yelled at, which then lead to more shouting, which then led to Ash being smacked in the face, which then lead to some more yelling, which then resulted to a quiet conversation between the two of them.

Unsure of what to do Chika returned her Pokemon to their ball and started to walk towards Ash and the strange chick.

Keeping her emotionless face on, Chika walked up to Ash and the girl, who's name is Misty, and listened to there talk.

While standing there she noticed that the girl was not from the town or city gym she'd just battled. Pulling at her sweater, Chika tried to think of other things. Like where did that book of her's that had the gold bird in it go? Or like when will she see Paul again? Or if there was competitions here in this region as well.

Looking back up she saw that Ash and Misty were still talking. Feeling a little bored Chika walked over to a random table at the center and started to doze off that is until Nurse Joy asked if Ash wanted to see Pikachu, resulting in hearing Ash yelling at 'him' to come along.

Walking along with Ash and Misty, whom Ash's Pikachu burnt her bike, Chika looked into the glass.

Inside she saw about 10 Pikachus running on a treadmill with a machine hooked up to each and everyone of them, producing electricity.

"This is amazing, how you did that. But does it hurt the Pokemon?" Chika asked of the Nurse who was ahead of them.

The Nurse Joy turned around with a sweet smile on her face and replied to Chika. "Actual the machine doesn't hurt them, it helps them, these are Pikachus that have stored up electricity within them that needs to be let out. It also provides a good use of exercise for them as well."

With a small smile at the edge of her mouth, at the response of Nurse Joy, Chika continued to watch the Pokemon running up and down the treadmill.

While the group of trainers were talking to Nurse Joy the lights went out for a few minutes until Nurse Joy instructed the Pikachus to keep on running. Resulting to were the lights came back on.

Looking back and forth in dimly light hallways Chika grabbed the poke' ball from her pouch and released Charmander.

"Let's go Charmander." Chika ordered of the young Pokemon who, just like its trainer, looked ready for the challenge that laid ahead.


End file.
